The Mouse and the Duck
Carlos Elias Carranza Mendoza's movie-spoof of the 1981's "The Fox and the Hound." It will release on December 15 2017, or 2018, or 2019, or 2020, or 2021, or even 2022. Cast (DO NOT CHANGE) *Young Tod - Morty Fieldmouse (Mickey Mouse) *Adult Tod - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Young Copper - Dewey Duck (Mickey Mouse/Duck Tales) *Adult Copper - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse/DuckTales) *Vixey - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Big Mama - Betina Beakley (DuckTales) *Dinky - Rizzo (Muppets) *Boomer - Gonzo (Muppets) *Widow Tweed - Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Amos Slade - Garrett Bobby Ferguson (Regular Show) *Cheif - Kyle (Despicable Me) *Squeaks the Caterpillar - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Tod's Mother - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *The Grumpy Badger - Angus MacBadger (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Porcupine - Russell (Once Upon a Forest) *Abigail - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *The Bear - Purple El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *The Train - Itself (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 2 - Betina Beakley Finds Morty Fieldmouse #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 3 - Kyle Meets Dewey Duck #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 4 - Farm Scene #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 5 - Rizzo and Gonzo #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 6 - Morty and Abner Meet/"The Best of Friends" #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 7 - Garrett Bobby Ferguson and Kyle Pursue Morty/Car Chase #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 8 - Dewey Leaves To Go Hunting #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 9 - Mrs. Beakley and Morty #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 10 - Winter/Morty Grows Up And Becomes Mickey Mouse #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 11 - Rizzo and Gonzo Chase Cri-Kee #The Mouse and the Duck - Donald Duck Returns Home #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 14 - Clarabelle Cow Leaves Mickey Mouse #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 15 - The Storm #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 16 - Bobby Ferguson's Plan #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 17 - Minnie Mouse #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 18 - Mickey Meets Minnie/"Appreciate The Lady" #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 19 - The Chase #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 20 - The Fight #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 21 - Purple El Macho Attack #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 22 - Mickey Saves Donald #The Mouse and the Duck - Part 23 - The Happy Ending Quotes *''The Mouse and the Duck/Quotes '' Trailer *''The Mouse and the Duck Trailer/Transcript'' Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *DuckTales (1987 - 1990) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Secret of Nimh (1982) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppet Takes Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1993) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Regular Show (2011) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *Home on the Range (2004) Voices: *Mickey Rooney *Kurt Russell *Keith Coogan *Corey Feldman *Pearl Bailey *Jack Albertson *Sandy Duncan *Jeanette Nolan *Pat Buttram *John McIntire *John Fiedler *Richard Bakalyan *Paul Winchell *Jack Angel *Clarence Nash Gallery Cast Morty Fieldmouse.jpg|Morty Fieldmouse as Young Tod Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Adult Tod Dewey in DuckTales.jpg|Dewey Duck as Young Copper Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Adult Copper Minniemousedisney.png|Minnie Mouse as Vixey Betina Beakley.jpg|Betina Beakley as Big Mama Rizzo.png|Rizzo as Dinky Gonzo muppets 2011.jpg|Gonzo as Boomer 907998-clara large.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Widow Tweed Garrett Bobby Ferguson.jpg|Garrett Bobby Ferguson as Amos Slade Cri Kee.jpg|Cri Kee as Squeaks the Caterpillar Mrs. Brisby 2.png|Mrs. Brisby as Tod's Mother Iceraichabodmrtoad2318.jpg|Angus MacBadger as Mr. Digger the Grumpy Badger Russel in Once Upon a Forest.jpg|Russell as the Porcupine Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as Abigail Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Purple El Macho as the Bear Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Carlos Elias Carranza Mendoza